


More trick than treat

by SherbetLemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Festivals, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Movie Night, One Shot, Spooky, Team Bonding, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: Matt, Pidge, Lance and Hunk decide to go trick or treating in the refugee village only they never get around to trick or treating, as the village is eerily quiet.Spooky story where Voltron decide to celebrate Halloween only it doesn't go according to plan and the team learn to never scare Keith. They also stumble upon a festival of fire and end up having a cosy movie night.





	More trick than treat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited for Halloween and Bonfire night so this sort of happened! Please enjoy :)

Matt found Pidge exactly where he'd expected to find her; hunched over a laptop in the centre of a wasteland of empty dishes and discarded packaging, busily decrypting wave frequencies for the Galra finder. 

'Pidge!' He called, ruffling a hand through his sister’s hair. 'When d'ya want to go trick or treating?

She fixed him with an unimpressed look, 'Matt. I'm fifteen I'm way past tr-

'DID SOMEBODY SAY TRICK OR TREATING?'

The two whipped their heads round to be met with the image of a red-faced Lance propping himself up on the door frame, panting heavily. 

Pidge raised an eye-brow, 'did you run here?'

'I know what I'm about Pidge.' Lance quipped, before straightening his back and sauntering into the room. 'So, what's this talk about trick or treating, huh?'

' _I_  was asking Pidge when she wanted to go trick or treating' 

'And  _I_  was telling Matt how I'm way too old to be trick or treating. Besides, we're on an alien planet filled with hundreds of species who do not celebrate Halloween.'

'We'll call it cultural exchange!' Matt interjected brightly.

'That's brilliant!' Lance was practically giddy with excitement. 'The princess is always talking about sharing culture and learning about other species’ traditions! This is the perfect example!' 

Pidge frowned, unconvinced, 'How is this going to work exactly? First of all, we're not kids. And secondly we can't just start knocking on doors and demanding candy.'

'Well,' Matt considered her points. 'They won't _know_ trick or treating is exclusive to kids. And when we knock on doors we can explain what it is. Then if they want to join in, they can, and it’ll just be a bonus for us! We can use it to try new alien food!' 

'Ooh Hunk would be so into that! C'mon Pidge.' Lance fixed her with a pleading look, puppy dog eyes pulling her in, 'It'll be fun!' 

She seemed to warm up, a smile pulling at her lips, 'I guess it would be fun to relive old Halloweens.'

'Yes! That's the  _spirit_  Pidge!' Matt cried, poking an elbow into her side and making her eyes roll.

Lance jumped up, clapping his hands together, 'I'll go tell Hunk! And find a costume!' he was already on his way out of the door, an excited spring in his step. 'This is going to be great guys!'

 

The group gathered outside the Castle later in the evening, carrying empty bags awaiting sweets. Matt clapped to gather their attention, 'Alright team, who's ready to get spooky?!' He wiggled his fingers to add effect to his words. A cheer of affirmation erupted from the circle.

Lance gazed around the assembly, appreciating the makeshift costumes they'd managed to pull together in only a few measly hours. He was impressed. Hunk had found a human-sized plastic sphere whilst rummaging through the castles storage rooms and had spent the afternoon cutting holes in the sides using an Altean electric saw Lance was apparently ‘not allowed anywhere near’. He'd then spray painted it orange and drew on an evil face with marker pen to become a pumpkin. Pidge had found a green top hat whilst rummaging through Coran's wardrobe and placed it on Hunks head to complete the look. Matt had also taken to stealing from Coran's wardrobe and had turned himself into a pirate donning leather boots, a loose shirt and an eye patch, completing the look with a red bandana. Pidge went for a more traditional approach. She'd taken one of her old bedsheets and cut out eye-holes to become a ghost. A little lazy, yet effective. Lance looked in the window to check over his own one last time. He'd stolen toilet roll from the bathrooms and mummified himself whilst wearing his paladin armour body suit. When helping Hunk find markers he'd found some black face paint and decided to create large dark circles under his eyes to finish his aesthetic, making his electric blue pupils pop. On seeing this Matt had requested Lance give him some smoky eyeliner on his one good eye so that he could 'become the true badass pirate he knew he was destined to be'. Lance chuckled to himself before following the group down the street towards the recently built refugee village.

 

The streets were quiet, barely lit up by the dusky sky and not a sole seemed to be about. The buildings were a shiny black colour, the usual glowing lights eerily switched off. A cold wind blew through the road, spiralling the leaves along the curb, chilling Lance's spine.

'Is it usually this quiet around here?' Lance asked, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

Matt frowned, 'No there's usually people milling about, at the least there'd be noise from the houses from cooking or chatter. This is pretty unusual.'

Lance nodded vigorously, 'Oh that's great Matt thanks for that.', his words falling in quick succession at a higher pitch than he'd anticipated. 

Hunk eyed him from his side, 'maybe we should head back to the castle. Something might be up.' He knotted his fingers together, leaning closer into the group. 

'Maybe there's been a murder.' 

'Pidge!?' Lance spluttered, horrified. 'Why would you say that?' 

The ghost shrugged, continuing forward unaffected. 

Matt peered up the stairs to a purple doorway, hanging onto the chrome railing. 'Maybe we should knock and see if anyone's in. Ask if everything's alright.' 

'I dunno man, seems like everyone's hiding. There's probably a good reason for it.' Hunk shuddered at his own words, grabbing Lance's arm for safety. 

Pidge sighed. 'Guys how are we supposed to trick or treat if you refuse to knock on any doors?' 

'You're absolutely right Pidge. So, let's give up on this idea and go to the warm, safe Castle where there's a working alarm system and no murderers.' Hunk encouraged, pulling at Lance's arm.

'Hunk,' Pidge spoke flatly, 'there are no murderers here.' 

At that moment a high-pitched scream rang from behind the door, echoing through the street. The group stared wide-eyed at each other, backs suddenly bolt upright. Slowly, they all turned towards the door.

'What was that you were saying Pidge?' Lance hissed as they converged onto the stairs. Pidge shushed him in response, leading the way up the stairs. Taking a deep breathe she raised her fist and wrapped her fingers against the door three clear times, the only noises to be heard on the street. The knocking seemed to dislodge the door, causing it to creak open slowly. 

'I don't like where this is going.' Lance gulped, clinging back to Hunk with equal force.

'We have to go in.' Hunk announced, to the others visible surprise. 'What? I mean, I don't  _want_  to, but someone could be in trouble.' 

Matt nodded, expression determined. 'You're right, let's do this.' 

He squeezed passed Pidge, crossing the threshold. As his foot hit the floorboards another scream rang out. After a tense moment it seemed to flow into, what sounded like, delighted laughter. Matt faltered, sharing a confused look with his sister. 

'Shhhh, I know it's cold but we're already running late as it is so sit still!' Another voice joined. Now that the door was open it was easy to hear the conversation from the house.

'I know, I know, but I come from a planet with a very hot climate so when you say cold I feel freezing.' The first voice snapped back. 

'Oh thank god.' Hunk breathed, loosening his grip on Lance. A wave of relief washed over the group where they stood.

'Right you’re done, let’s go!' 

The group stiffened once again. 'Quick get down the steps before they think we were breaking in!' Pidge cried urgently, ushering the others ahead of her. The four practically fell onto the street, scrambling to get away from the door. Just as they landed, two aliens dressed in autumnal coloured dresses sprang from the door. One had a smooth bald head, pink skin and three eyes. Painted by the side of her outer eyes were small orange flames, growing like winged eyeliner. The other was tall and slender, with lilac scales and large solid black eyes. She had flames painted up her arm like vines. 

'Quick, quick!' She ushered the other forward locking the door. The two then ran up the road, hand in hand, laughing as they went.

'Is there something going on tonight?' Hunk asked, watching the two aliens disappear towards the centre of town.

Matt shook his head, 'I didn't hear about anything. Maybe they're going to a party?'

'Well at least we know no one was being murdered.' Pidge replied flatly, 'and that there are indeed people living here.' 

Lance looked around the street, even if he had just witnessed two residents it still felt empty. 'Let's head up further before knocking on doors. Find a more alive area.' 

Matt snickered. 'Ironic coming from a mummy.' 

Lance rolled his eyes, striding forward.

 

As the group walked, the streets didn't seem to fill up, remaining as cold and unappealing as the first. 

'Do you smell that?' Hunk asked, nose high in the air, sniffing like a bloodhound. 

'I dunno about smell but I'm pretty sure I can hear a band playing nearby.' Matt replied, looking around at the dark windows for signs of life.

The group rounded the last outlying building to enter the village square and were 

assaulted with glowing orange light, steam rising from food stands and something akin to folk music drifting in the air. The robust, metal buildings were adorned with lanterns that shone like late sunset, the streets lined with eclectic stalls and the spaces between filled with fascinated alien species wandering through. But the most eye-catching part was the assortment of bonfires lying around the square and in the alleys attached, overflowing from the metal barrels they sat in. Performers danced around them, incorporating fire into their acts in whatever way they could from juggling to eating to knife throwing. 

'This is not what I had expected at all.' Lance breathed, captivated by the sight before them.

Hunk shook his head in disbelief, 'Guess aliens may not celebrate Halloween but they do know how to throw a party.'

Matt grinned, 'Let’s take a look around here before trick or treating.'

'Agreed.' 

 

Lance gravitated towards a trio of gymnasts leaping over one of the fires, throwing in rolls and splits as the performance drew on. His eyes drifted around the busy scene, drawn to a familiar group dressed like shadows passing through the bustling crowd as if they wore excitement repellent. He knew exactly who that could be.

'Keith!' 

One hooded figure stopped, glancing around as if he wasn't sure he'd heard right. Lance jogged towards him before he could brush off the call and continue not enjoying the festival surrounding him. 

'Buddy you're back!'

Keith switched his blades mask off at Lance's arrival seemingly taken aback by his excitement, not to mention his dress. He'd barely noticed the atmosphere whilst walking, hidden behind his mask. Now it slapped him across the face. 

'Uh yeah. We just landed.' 

'That’s awesome, you guys gonna stick around?'

'Well we're done for the night, so I was just going to head back to the Castle, take a nap or something.'

'Oh right.' Lance deflated under the light like a balloon.

Keith paused, 'uhh, so, what exactly's going on around here?'

The other shrugged in response. 'I have no idea but it's great.' He began to perk up again as he explained, becoming like the fires surrounding them. 'There's music and food and a lot of fire. Probably too much fire actually. Although all the orange is really fitting for Halloween.' This seemed to light a bulb above his head. 'Oh hey, we're going trick or treating, you want to come?'

Keith hesitated, screwing his features together. 'Aren't you too old for that stuff?

'Keith. No one here knows that so we're going to make the most of it! You comin'? 

'I think I'll pass.' He turned to head back to the blades.

'Oh, what? You scared?'

Keith froze, slowly turning back to Lance and folding his arms. 'No, it's Halloween. Nothing about ghosts or pumpkins is scary.'

'Really?' Lance asked, looking just beyond Keith's shoulder to see a familiar ghost heading in their direction. 

'Yeah. I guess I don't get scared, unlike you.' Keith smirked, baiting the other. Lance didn't bite though, watching as the ghost grew closer, quiet as a mouse.

'Hmm, you sure about that?' 

 As Keith was about to reply, Pidge pounced. Leaping onto his back, she dug her fingers into his shoulders and screeched like a banshee. Keith jumped, eyes huge like a spooked cat. Lance was beginning to laugh, barely able contain his joy as Keith spun around. Before he could begin to point out Keith's hypocrisy, the scene turned to horror before his eyes. In one swift movement Keith turned and swung a punch directly at the face of the offending creature. 

'AHH!' The figure beneath the white sheet yelped, pulling a hand to their face. 'Son of a quiznak!' 

'PIDGE!?' Keith cried in disbelief, jaw hitting the floor.

'What the hell man you just punched Pidge!' Lance yelled.

'I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER!' Keith yelped back in panic. 'Pidge! Oh my god! Are you okay?' 

'No, you just punched me!' 

'Oh my god' Keith buried his head in his hands. 'I'm so sorry, Pidge.' 

Lifting the sheet from her face, Pidge revealed tearful eyes and blood dripping from her nose. 

'Oh god okay ummm...' Lance panicked, searching around desperately for Hunk, or Coran, or Shiro. Anyone who could help them out. 'Okay, umm... use your costume as a tissue for now. DON'T LEAN BACK.' He yelled desperately, pulling the sheet from Pidge's head and wrapping it into a more manageable size. He cast a glare up at Keith who seemed frozen watching. 'I can't believe you.' 

'How is this my fault!?'

Lance gaped back at him. 

'How is it not your fault?'

'She snuck up on me! And  _you_  were purposefully distracting me.' Keith offered, squaring up to the other.

'You said you don't get scared!'

'I thought I was being attacked!' 

'GUYS.' Pidge yelled over their arguing, 'I think there's more important things going on here.' 

The two lowered their heads mumbling a 'Sorry Pidge'.

'Can we just head back to the Castle, so I can get in a healing pod or at least get an ice pack?' Pidge asked, clearly wanting this night to end.

'Yep that's fair.' Lance replied, rubbing his neck 'I'll go grab Matt and Hunk, they can't have gotten too far. Keith, carry Pidge back.' 

Pidge made an offended noise, 'I can walk.' 

'But in this crowd, someone's bound to knock into you and that'll hurt like hell, it's better if Keith carries you.'

Keith scowled at Lance. 'Why do  _I_  have to carry her?'

'BECAUSE YOU PUNCHED HER KEITH.' Lance yelled, exasperated.

Keith reddened, lowering his head in shame. He crouched in front of Pidge, sighing 'Alright grab on.' Pidge clambered onto his back, one hand on his shoulder the other clutching at the fabric pressed to her nose. 

'Right.' Keith rose slowly, hitching Pidge properly onto his back. 'We'll see you at the castle.'

'I'm going to purposely bleed all over your back Keith.' Pidge hissed into his ear.

Keith nodded, accepting his fate. He definitely deserved this.

 

‘Lance buddy! You have to try this!’

Lance had barely made it to the food stands when a heavy arm fell around his shoulders and something deep fried was thrust into his mouth. Hesitantly, he began chewing on what seemed like a melted cheese in a crisp outer shell. As he ate his mouth crushed a bubble and released a sour berry juice that cut through the umami, refreshing his mouth like the sea on a summers day. Mouth still full Lance gushed, ‘Hunk this is incredible!’

A beaming smile shone back at him, excitement bubbling from every cell in Hunk’s body, ‘Right!? Right!? The food here is incredible. Everything’s either deep fried, smoked or flame grilled. I haven’t even got to the dessert stands yet.’

Lance swallowed hard, ‘uhh well we were sort of thinking of heading back to the Castle now.’

‘What, why? There’s so much food here and we haven’t even gone trick or treating yet?’ Hunks eyes bore into Lances, causing him to pull at his collar.

‘Well…uhhh...’ he began playing with his shirt sleeve, avoiding finishing the sentence. Hunk continued staring at him, awaiting his response. Lance sighed. ‘Pidge snuck up on Keith and he punched her in the face.’

‘WHAT!?’ Hunk spluttered, nearly dropping his bag of food. ‘Is she okay?’

‘Yeah, I mean, she’s in pain but they’re going to get her to a healing pod back at the Castle.’

Hunk nodded, thoughtfully, ‘Guess we should probably go back then.’

All Lance could do was nod in agreement as he felt the disappointed radiate from Hunk.

 

They found Matt not too much further along, engrossed in conversation with a stall owner who seemed to be selling telescopes and star maps. Dragging him away before he bought the entire stock, the three headed back in quiet melancholy.

 

When the three entered the lounge, they found Pidge slumped in the corner of the sofa, ice-pack held to her face. Keith sat a careful distance away, frowning every time he looked over to her sorry state.

‘Pidge! How’s your nose?’ Matt exclaimed, rushing over to his sister’s side. Pidge sighed, rolling her head to look at him.

‘Painful.’

‘Why don’t you get in a healing pod?’ Hunk suggested, joining them on the sofa.

‘I can’t, Coran’s switched them off for maintenance whilst we’re staying on the planet.’

Lance flopped down next to Keith with a huff, ‘That sucks.’

‘I know.’ Pidge replied, glaring at Keith,

‘Ugh what a terrible night.’ Lance groaned, ‘Home early, no candy and Pidge has probably got a broken nose’

‘It's not broken.’ Keith assured, glowering at Lance.

‘You’re just saying that so Pidge can’t sue you’

Shaking his head, he replied with confidence ‘Pidge wouldn't sue me.’

‘I would.’

Keith grimaced. ‘We're in space you can't sue me’

‘Good point’ Hunk declared, breaking their argument ‘is there a space sue…’ He paused trying to think of the word, ‘space sue-age system?’

He blinked letting his words sink in.

'Okay yep I heard it. That's not what I meant.’

The others chuckled whilst Hunk turned a little pink.

‘Paladins!’

The group turned to see Coran enter the room, face painted green and donning a witch’s hat.

‘Shiro told me all about this celebration you earthlings enjoy. Hallows ween, was it?’

‘It’s Halloween Coran.’ Lance replied flatly.

He remained undeterred, speaking enthusiastically, ‘Yes that’s it! I thought you might be a little homesick, so I decided we should celebrate!’

The room remained silent.

‘Sorry, Coran, but I think we might be a little done with Halloween this year.’ Pidge replied gesturing to her nose.

‘Nonsense, number five! You need it more than ever now!’ Coran placed himself in the centre of the room, dropping a paper bag in front of him. ‘I went to the fire festival today and picked up some sweets that seem to resemble your toffee apples and popcorn.’

The paladins interest perked as he pulled out a shiny, golden apple on a skewer, the room filling with the sweet candy-floss smell.

‘I also found an old Altean horror movie earlier today I think you’d enjoy. I also brought a couple blankets out of storage, so you can wrap up warm while you watch.’ Coran stood proudly beaming in front of them, twisting his moustache.

‘Coran. That sounds ideal.’ Hunk replied, grabbing one of the apples from the bag.

‘As long as I don’t have to be Keith’s punching bag, then I’m in.’

Keith made an offended noise. ‘I only punched you because I thought I was being attacked.’

‘I think we should keep a metre radius from Keith to stay on the safe side.’ Lance added, sliding further up the sofa.

‘I’M NOT GOING TO PUNCH ANYONE.’ Keith yelled, slamming his fists onto the sofa cushions.

Lance gave him a knowing look, keeping his distance, much to Keith’s aggrievance.

The film began running on the back wall of the room, allowing them to appreciate the horror in frightening proximity. The film was shot entirely in shades of blue and the subtitles were translated nearly perfectly, only the odd humorous mistake cutting the tension. The Alteans involved discovered an egg and had decided to look after it only for it to grow into a hideous creature who began a murderous rampage. With every jump-scare the group squished closer together on the sofa, ending up huddled in the centre like penguins. Lance watched with his face half way under the blanket, ducking down when he anticipated the killer creature to make an appearance, making Keith flinch every time. Hunk clung to Keith’s arm, blanket falling from his legs as he pulled them further onto the sofa, attempting to back away from the screen. Beside him Matt sat cross-legged, a bowl of popcorn on his lap, eyes wide as he took in the drama, unable to look away. Pidge made the most of his distraction and stole popcorn, laughing every time the others flinched, forgetting her bruised nose.

 

As the film credits ran, the warmth of the blankets lulled them into a sense of safety, protecting them against the horror they’d endured.

‘How’s your nose Pidge?’ Matt asked the worm who’d managed to settle her legs across his lap, head on the armrest, enveloped inside a blanket cocoon.

She yawned as she responded making her words stretch, ‘It’s fine now, just a little sore if I touch it.’

‘That’s what I like to hear.’ Hunk responded stretching his arms above his head. ‘Alright I’m going to say it. We’re all sleeping in here tonight. No buts. I’m too freaked out to go back into that Castle alone.’

‘Fine by me. I can’t be bothered to move anyway.’ Lance responded. Keith seemed to ignore this, shifting to prepare to stand.

‘NOPE.’ Lance yelled, seizing his arm in a death grip. ‘You are under my blanket and you’re about to let in all the cold air.’ Keith rolled his eyes letting himself get pulled back down with a thump.

Hunk smiled, addressing the room, ‘Thanks guys.’

‘Anything for you Hunk.’ Lance replied easily, snuggling into the blankets.

‘G’night guys.’

‘Night.’

‘Happy Halloween’

‘Hope nobody gets murdered.’

‘PIDGE!’

Pidge giggled to herself in the dark. ‘Sorry couldn’t resist.’


End file.
